Breathe Into Me
by NilinAdderz
Summary: "One good thing about music, when it hits you, you feel no pain."
1. Chapter One

**_Author's Note: Okay, this is my first fanfiction so I was kinda nervous when I wrote this. I will accept criticism, and hopefully I will learn from it and become better. ^-^ Enjoy_**

**_I don't own Naruto because if I did. Sakura would be dead._**

**_Naruto is owned by _**_**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Chapter One **_

* * *

Lights flashed into the young Hyuga's face as she covered her lilac-eyes. How did she get here again? That thought ran through her mind as her body was pushed against strangers, whom were screaming as the sound of drumming began. Her answer struck her. Ino Yamanaka, her best friend, had snagged tickets to band _'Reckless Ninjas.' _ They were the youngest, most success band that had went major all around Japan and of course Ino would be the one to invite her. Ino had always complained that Hinata didn't get out as much, and this was the perfect opportunity.

Back to reality. Hinata sighed and turned her left, looking at her best friend jumping and reaching out the sage. She didn't see what was so great about the male on sage. Sasuke Uchiha, son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. However, she only knew this because Fugaku was owner of Uchiha Cooperation.

Turning her attention back to the sage, she caught notice of male on the drums. His sapphire blue eyes, that you could drown in. From the distance, you could how his white shirt fitted his body so well. The Hyuga felt the heat rush to her face as she continued t observe his body. The smile on his sun-kissed face was so bright, the very sight made the sun peer down with envy. Sadly, there was no sun in the night sky. There was colorful lights that flowed into the night and crawled it's way onto people's face. The band had decided to perform outside since the nice autumn breeze fitted the night perfectly.

Taking a deep breath, she felt a tap on her shoulder as she turned and noticed it was Ino. The hearts in her eyes as she turned and pointed at the Uchiha on stage. Apparently, they were just getting the crowd worked up so that's why she heard drumming before. "Hinata, They're beginning!" She gushed and twisted her body back to the stage. Her hands were clasped together as she started jumping up and down again. "Sasuke's so hot! I wouldn't mind to making my way through those jeans of his." She teased as Hinata's face looked embarrassed that she even said that. "Ino!" Hinata's voice was barely heard as the sound of guitar sprang through the speakers, and then it went dark.

It was beginning.

* * *

**.:Sasuke's POV:.**

Sleep. Sleep sounded so fucking good right now. Sadly, that can't happen because that Blonde-haired Dobe booked us tonight. After this, I was going to fucking kill that idiot. I'm already pissed as it is. Sakura was up my ass about settling down and raising a family with her. Honestly, I do not want damn children with annoying bubblegum pink hair. Just the image of it would bring shame upon me for producing those _creatures._ I should just dump her already and let Naruto have her.

The sound of drumming caught my attention as I looked onto stage to see Naruto warming them up. Running my fingers through my hair, I groaned. Sometimes I think I should of just followed my father and become a businessman. The image was dreadful. Suits and organization, and of course the worse.. Ties. The word is enough to put a shiver down my spine. Though, that's never going to happen. I was never going to become a strict pain in the ass.

Like they say, 'Strict parents create sneaky children.' And I, Sasuke Uchiha, was a sneaky child. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed my guitar and ran past Gaara to the stage. Naruto was grinning like an idiot as I appeared. Guess I kept him and Gaara waiting. "Hn." I signalled Shikamaru, our tech. guy and then the only sound was heard was a guitar string and then the lights went dark.

I gripped the microphone in one hand as the lights shone on the stage.

Show time.

"_I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen."_

That's when the beat really picked up.

"_When the lights go off_  
_I wanna watch the way you_  
_Take the stage by storm_  
_The way you wrap those boys around your finger_  
_Go on and play the leader_  
_'Cause you know it's what you're good at_  
_The low road for the fast track_  
_Make every second last"_

* * *

**.:Hinata's POV:.**

The music was loud, but the crowd was loving it. The pressure of everyone's body around me was overwhelming. I almost feared that I was going to die because the lack of oxygen around me. Ino seemed to be the most doing most of it. Her body was exactly beside mine and her jumping up and down wasn't making the situation any better. This was all because of Sasuke Uchiha.

"_Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen  
Make it count when I'm the one  
Who's selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd"_

The beat was even louder now, because of the screaming of the girls around me. All screaming because of Sasuke Uchiha. Honestly, I don't see what's so great about him. His bangs clung to his faces and his black Obsidian eyes that were full of..nothing. His black shirt matched his black pants, which were riding dangerously low on his hips. Whenever he stood up straight, you could see his sex lines. It was so exposing and it should be a crime to even walk out in public.

Suddenly, I felt a harsh jab to my ribs and I groaned. Ino was giving me Enjoy-Yourself-Or-Else glare. There was no way out of this, so I did what I had to do. My arms stretched to above my head and I closed my eyes. My hips swayed against the music as Ino was already dancing. The only girls jumping up and down were the ones up near the stage. Major fangirls.

My eyes opened and I made eye contact with him. Sasuke.

_"'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle."_

The song was over, and he was still holding my gaze. I felt a small chill up my spine as the lights shut off once more, only for the area to erupt in screams.

Everything was mute to me. I was standing there, my eyes still glued to where he stood.

_"What just happened?" _

* * *

**Author's Note: It's done. Pfft. I'm sorry if it's short. I'm currently new to this if I didn't state it at the top. Anyway, the song used is 'Dear Maria, Count Me In" By All Time Low. **

**Till then. c:**

**-Nilin **


	2. Chapter Two

**Nilin here~! I just wanna thank the people who have reviewed and shared their opinions on how to get better at my writing. It's very much appreciated.**

**Other news, I'm sorry for not posting in awhile due to the fact that I'm currently on vacation and I've been busy with babysitting and helping out. Though, through that time I will try my hardest to continue on with this story.**

**This chapter is taken place a few days AFTER the concert.**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_Love is like a friendship caught on fire._

_In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. _

_As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable._

_-Bruce Lee_

**Chapter Two**

**.:Hinata's POV:.**

Some would wonder why I, heir to the Hyuuga Clan, was working at a small Bakery shop. It's actually quite an obvious answer to those who know about my life. If you don't, here's why. Fourteen years ago, My mother died from a car crash on the highway after she got a call from my school about about a Parent-Teacher conference. Take notice that I was only four at the time, and I am now 18, about to turn 19 in a couple of months.

Though, that night was a Friday. People here in Japan, get drunk off their asses and go driving like complete morons and well.. One hit my mom. That moment where my father got a call from the police about the incident. It had been confirmed that Hikari Hyuuga was killed on impact.

Father's heart died that night. It was replaced by a black void of hatered. And how to take his anger out on? You may as well know the answer. Me.

Back to the point on why I was working at a Bakery shop. I moved out at the age of 16 due to the situations where I was always placed at the Hyuuga Home. To be honest, I loved my small apartment. It was cozy and warm. Mother would have loved it. Especially the flower that had it's only special place in my room. The Purple Lilac was such a beautiful flower. They're pure and symbolizes beauty.

Beauty.. Something that I lack. I prefer to think of myself as average. Right now, my long bluish black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail while my bangs were left out. A white shirt with orange flowers on it and a simple pair of blue jeans. To top it off, a yellow apron was tied around my waist. See? Pretty average.

* * *

Hours of working and wiping down counters can really tire someone out. Thankfully, there was the perks of working here. Free Cinnamon buns.

Grabbing the lid to the containment where the cinnamon buns laid. The door opened and I groaned, hearing my stomach rumble and closed the case. I felt like crying, because I was so close to getting one that I was practically drooling.

Looking up, It was Kiba. Though, sometimes was off about him..

"Kiba-Kun, what are you doing out here so late?" I was so happy with myself that I didn't stutter. If Kiba was here, I would have given myself a pat on the back.

"Hinata, I need your opinion on something," Kiba leaned against the counter and scratched the back of his head nervously. Oh god. He came to confess his love to me again. It's not like Kiba wasn't attractive or anything. In fact, he was beyond attractive. Brown hair that hung loosely on top of his head. Red triangles printed on his cheeks that would give any give a shiver down their spine. He looked dangerous, but he was really a sweet guy who had been in love with me since pre-school. I didn't date him though because at one point, Ino had a crush on him and I'm pretty sure that would be breaking Girl code or whatever.

"O-oh. What is it?" What was that Hinata? You were just so confident in yourself and now you're stuttering again? I was pulled out of my thoughts as Kiba leaned closer. Oh god, is he going to kiss me?

I closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip. "I got asked to join '_Reckless Ninjas'." _He whispered in my ear and before leaning away.

"What..?" Kiba nodded and grinned. "Yeah, they're other guitarist, Sai, has been missing concerts and skipping out on practice just to do drugs. Meaning they kicked him out. So, I was sitting on the beach today with my guitar and they were listening, and I got asked if I wanted to join."

Curiosity hit me in the face with why the fact the band was still in Konoha. They were suppose to be hitting Suna pretty soon. Also, was the band so desperate of a guitarist they just picked one up on the side? Interesting... "Wait, what did you need my opinion on?"

Kiba paused for a minute and grabbed my hands. "I wanted your opinion on what restaurant we should go to when we date. Cause you know, ladies love rockstars." He winked at me, only for me to sweatdrop.

"Oh brother."

* * *

**.:Sasuke's POV:.**

Mattress. Oh how I've missed your support on my back. Pillow. I've missed your comfort for my head. Comforter. I really didn't miss you because I just sleep on top of you.

I was about to enter my place of peace before the door was slammed open, revealing a very angry Dode. What's he angry about now? Did some chick he made out with tell him that his breathe stunk of Ramen again? "Okay Naruto. Who was it this time?"

"You just let some random bastard join the band without fully hearing them play? They could play country! Or some Hip Hop '40's music!" Oh Naruto was outraged just because I kicked Sai out for not showing up for ANY gigs. Not even rehersal.

"Lemme break it down for you to understand. If he can't not play, he will not be on stage. We have rehearsal tomorrow Dobe. Can't play, tell him to hit the road." If he couldn't understand that, I pray for his future wife. Of course if he ever decides to get one.

The only reason Naruto was staying here while we were taking a break is because he had nowhere else to go since his parents passed away when he was a baby.

Naruto sighed rather loudly and left the room. I turned and flopped on my bed. It had been so long since I've been back here. The Uchiha Household. They didn't change a thing. The walls were still a deep blue color, my desk and papers had been untouched. My bed will was located near the window where you could have the best view of all of Konoha. Seems perfect right?

Wrong.

I actually really hate it here. The only reason why I come back here when we have a gig in Konaha is because 1.) My mother would have a bitch-fit if I didn't come by and let her see her 'Sassypoo.' Honestly, I'm almost 20 with a mother who calls her son Sassypoo. And 2.) This bed was specially made for me because of my back problems. I haven't had the chance to move it to my new house that I purchased just a few months ago because I've never had to chance. Our manager, Kakashi, was slapping down our band on every open spot there was in Japan. What an asshole.

My phone was ringing. I didn't know it until now. Picking up the phone, I mentally grimaced at the name that popped up. "The Bitch" is what Gaara had named Sakura in my phone. I took a deep breath and exhaled through my nose, answering the phone

"What do you want now?"

_"Sasuke, why are you being so mean to me?"_ Because you're annoying. _"But that's not the point. I miss you and I was wondering if I could come over and..." _Giggles were heard as I stared at my door. "Sakura. My parents are here."

_"So?"_

"I may hate them, but I'm going to respect their house."

_"Why don't you ever stay with me?" _Because your house smells of sex, sweat, and perfume.

"My bed is here." I rolled over and stared at the ceiling. "Look, I'll talk to you later." Lie. "I'm going to get some sleep." I hung up. I didn't want to hear her say those three words and expect me to say them back. Who the fuck do I look like? Naruto?

I didn't know why I was with Sakura. Maybe it's because secretly, I was afraid of being alone. It's true I could get any girl I wanted, but that's just not enough. I wanted a challenge. Something different. _Someone different. _Though that would never happen because all females wanted was a good-looking man and money. And I had both.

Clutching my pillows, I closed my eyes. I was finally going to get that sleep I've been dying for the past two days. Though, I still wonder about that girl I saw at the concert.

Pale Lavender eyes... Interesting

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry if this chapter is short as well like the first one. I hoped you enjoy this chapter. Reviews would be lovely due to my determination on trying to become better at this. Like I previously said, this is my first story and criticism is welcomed!

Till then!

-Nilin


End file.
